divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
K'nights of Red Horizon
The K'night's of Red Horizon is a holy order founded by Kirron in the guise of Gralph, the selka warrior, on the east coast of Atokhekwoi in the Age of Lords. The order was founded to address the reaper threat inland from the Kangjiang river. It is made up of the bravest and most talented selkas from the east coast tribes. The k'nights follow the traditions of the predecessors, the K'nights of Tyuppa; they each carry a club notched with the records of their beneficial deeds while they travel, serving the communities they visit along the way. They pay their respects primarily to their patron Kirron, their philosophies revolving around laughing in the face of absurd hardship and always understanding that their way is ahead. Membership Red Horizon is currently constituted from the following individual k'nights: *Rephaemle, the fair one. A selka warrior with a keen intuition and is second-in-command. *Takos, the clever one. A selka warrior with a sharp intellect. *Phorea, the keen one. A selka warrioress with the best eyes. *Antoph, the strong one. A selka warrior who breaks bones with his punches. *Karagetak, the skilled one. A selka warrioress who can outwit any sparring partner. *Humat, the spiritual one. A selka philosopher and warrior who has uncanny insight. *Kyko, the smiling one. A selka warrior who knows no reason to sulk. *Hiphaeleon, the beautiful one. A selka warrior whose well of confidence knows no end. *Phassam, the tough one. A dour selka warrior who can take many hits without a blink. *Yim, the brief one. A quiet selka hunter whose bow strikes true from the greatest of distances *Phialu, the determined one. A young huntress who sports implacable stubbornness. *Anshumat, the demigod of hierarchies. (Deity: Does not inherit title powers) Former Members * Wassamuttu, the quick one. A young fisher who runs and swims faster than any other selka. Deceased. * Gralph, the first K'night. A hulking and wise selka warrior. (Deity: Does not inherit title powers) Titles The K'nights of Red Horizon have the following titles to their name: "Who Have Faced Death and Lived" While the membership of the Red Horizon each sport their own unique talents, they are united by the trials they all faced to earn their place: To prove themselves in moments of terror. Not many selka are able to perform in the face of threats they have never seen before, and thus the trial filters out a great many powerful candidates. Those that remain can be trusted to keep their cool in dire situations, at least to perform the most important tasks at hand. The K'nights of Red Horizon are resilient to panic and terror, even being able to face down great beasts without running or freezing. This resistance does not constitute an immunity, though they can be depended upon to remain mentally unbroken in the face of impossible odds, terrifying situations, and overwhelming enemies. "The War Singers" Kirron, in the guise of Gralph, taught the k'nights songs to keep the doldrums of marching away and the strain of battle at bay. The k'nights can harness their songs to harmonise the flow of mana in their blood, increasing their prowess in a fight and tightening the cohesion of their formations. The songs are also dreadfully catchy.Category:Holy Orders